Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II The Darkness Within
by Keysoul
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure, one year has passed since Roxas defeated Master Xehanort and there will be a new enemy, the true enemy within.
1. The New Organization

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I'm back and I'll try to make this one longer with longer chapters, so here goes.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Organization

Hey, you remember me right? Roxas, and it's been one year since Xehanort was eliminated.

Once he was eliminated, Xemnas, now with a heart, felt remorse for our castle at TWTNW (The World That Never Was) and decided it could use some decorating, we got to work spreading the place with carpet and wallpaper, it looks more like a giant mansion now.

He also gave hearts to the lesser nobodies under our command and they became inhabitants of the dark city.

Finally, Xemnas decided to change what our world was altogether, he unfroze the timeline of the world, so it now cycles day and night like every other world, the heartless were banished from our world and he re-named it "The World of Eternal Light" (TWoEL), he also changed our coats so they are white instead of black, and we are now heroes who fight darkness in the worlds, around the castle we are allowed to wear regular clothes, I wear my 'Twilight Town' clothes and Mew doesn't wear anything (As Pokemon don't exactly wear clothes) but we must wear our coats when we are doing 'Hero Business'.

Also, Mew and I aren't the only pair in the castle; after Xehanort was eliminated, Axel and Larxene started dating as I kinda knew that Axel liked Larxene, but what I didn't expect is that Larxene liked him back, so since then they became closer.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, one year after the elimination of Xehanort, I was talking with Mew in our room when there was an announcment from Xemnas.

"Everyone, a powerful heartless has been spotted in Pokeland. Xaldin, Saix, Axel and Roxas are to take care of it." Came Xemnas's voice.

"Well, looks like I gotta go."

"_I'll wait for you._"

I left our room and headed for Memory's Skyscraper, along with Axel, Saix and Xaldin.

Now that Xaldin and Saix have hearts, their personalities have surfaced.

Xaldin seems to be creative, he likes making art, he could end up being an artist.

Saix's personality seems to be the opposite of what he was before; he's caring towards others, but at the same time he's protective as well.

Axel hasn't really changed at all, he's still the funny jokester from before, only now he cares for others, especially Larxene.

We went through the Corridor of Light and into Pokeland.

The people of the city who used to be empty lesser nobodies were cheering for us as they always do.

I would return to Mew and think about the next step.

* * *

Phew, there we go, the first chapter up and the Organization now has hearts so they have personalities, any OC's are accepted they have to be KH or Pokemon OC's.


	2. New Friends

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Author's Notes: Just so you know, I'll update again as soon as I find a review for the story, so reviewing the chapter will make me gat to work on the next one instantly, cliffhangers _may _be an exception.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends

Seeing as it's been a year since the fall of Xehanort, I've grown older and am now 16, and I'm not an Eevee in the pokemon world anymore, since I am older I've become an Espeon  
(Which makes sense because I/Roxas has the power of light).

We went to a nearby town and found the inhabitants running away.

"I'd say... it's this way." Said Axel, pointing to the town.

In the town, we found a huge heartless terrorizing the people.

"A Darkside!" I summoned Oblivion and charged at it, only to be easily knocked back.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Asked Saix.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Axel and Xaldin were chopping at it, and I was guessing that Xaldin was trying to cut it out into art.

The Darkside let out a burst of dark energy and everyone was knocked back.

"This ain't an ordinary Darkside, there's something strange." Said Axel.

"Emerald, Razor Leaf!" Said a new voice.

There was a barrage of leaves flying at the Darkside, knocking it back.

Suddenly a girl wearing blue jeans, a green shirt, battle boots and a loose black jacket came onto the scene, she also had Mid-black white wavy hair and light blue chin-length bangs.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, we're fine."

I got back up and had Oblivion ready to finish it.

I charged at it and finished it with Zantetsuken (Can be used by Sora in the KH Re-makes).

It seemed to howl in pain, which was odd, because heartless don't even have voices.

Then it vanished.

"You guys are strong, by the way my name's Mizu."

Suddenly another girl walked over, she looked just like her, except she was wearing a purple shirt and had silver bangs.

"Who're you talking to?" Said the other.

"I helped them from a large monster Hikari, that's why I'm talking to them. Anyway, this is Hikari, my older twin sister." They were wearing identical clothes, the only way you could tell them apart was by the colour of their shirts and hair.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Hey, do you two want to come back to our castle? It's where we detect bad guys and then hunt them down."

"Well..."

"It's kinda like a members club, and I'm giving you permission to join." The rules are: New members can join only if they are invited by another member.

"Well... alright then." Said Mizu.

"Great."

We all proceeded through the corridor of light, but what I didn't notice was a Shadow Lugia in the sky.

"_Hmm, the blond-haired one seems strong, I could use him._" Said the evil pokemon before teleporting away.

* * *

"Well, here we are."

they looked around, then at us.

"Hey, you're human now, why?"

"Because when we enter that world we become humanoid pokemon, I still don't know why."

"Oh, I didn't ask why you were humanoid pokemon, because I thought it would be rude." Said Mizu.

We marched up to the castle, where they would be introduced into the organization.

* * *

There, now Mizu and Hikari belong to Haru Inuzuka, and I want to say thanks for the support.


	3. Darkness

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Author's Notes: Thanks Haru Inuzuka, be sure to check this story often because I'll be updating LOADS! At about twice or three times a day so check often.

* * *

Chapter 3: Darkness

After Mizu and Hikari were introduced into the Organization of Light (The Organization's new name, and they no longer use numbers and titles, mainly because I'm too lazy to think of any) I showed them around the castle and the other members, something happened when we got to Demyx...

As soon as Mizu saw him on his sitar, she walked over to him.

"H-hello."

"Uh... hi."

"My name's... Mizu."

"I'm Demyx." Demyx's personality is just like his element, he's calm and quiet, but when something big happens, he get's all excited.

"Well... could we be... friends?" Asked Mizu.

"Sure." Demyx said happily.

Later, we got to my room.

"Well, here we are, Mew?"

"_Roxas?_"

When Mizu saw Mew, she went crazy.

"A LEGENDARY POKEMON IS IN YOUR ROOM!!??"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"LEGENDARY'S ARE GUARDIANS OF THE POKEMON WORLD, AND THERE'S ONE IN THE ORGANIZATION!!??"

"Will you calm down?"

"Sorry, just surprised by the fact that the second most powerful legendary pokemon is in your room."

"Yeah, there's a story behind that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you later, it's late."

I went into my room where Mew was waiting.

"_New members?_"

"Yeah."

We went to bed for the night, until a strange voice woke me up.

"_Roxas..._"

It wasn't Mew's voice.

"Who's there?"

"_Come... outside..._"

I followed the voice untill I was outside the castle.

"Who and where are you?"

Suddenly a Shadow Lugia appered, and I could tell that it was female.

"_Roxas... you are strong... but you have darkness within you..._"

"What? I don't have darkness inside me, I control light."

"_Light is only skin-deep, darkness goes all the way to the soul, give in to the darkness and join me._"

"What!? Why would I do that?"

"_Because... with you on my side, we would take over all the worlds._"

"What!? No way!" I summoned Oblivion.

"_You see... even your weapon weilds darkness, you cannot resist the darkness within you Roxas._"

"NO!!"

I attempted to cut through this monster, but she just teleported away before I could get to her.

"_Pity, you would make a fine warrior of darkness to fight at my side_."

"Xehanort would just have destroyed his enemies, not try to make them join his side and turn against their friends, she's so much more evil, ruling the worlds with an iron fist, I'd sooner stab myself than join her."

But what she said was true, I did have darkness in my heart, and it was growing, if I didn't eliminate it soon, I would sucumb to her.

I went back to my room, trying not to think of that twisted, evil monster, but I heard her voice.

"_Roxas... join me..._"

* * *

So that Shadow Lugia is the antagonist of this story and is trying to control Roxas from within, will he eliminate the darkness, or will he turn evil and join her? Keep reading to find out!


	4. Anxiety

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 4: Anxiety

What Shadow Lugia said really worried me, would I turn evil and join her? No! I'm too strong for that, yet I can feel the darkness eating away at me, I have to do someting or else...

"_Roxas?_"

I turned around to see Mew.

"Hi Mew."

"_There's something bothering you, what is it?_"

"It's just... I can't talk about it Mew."

I walked off.

I saw Mizu happily chatting away with Demyx, they must be good friends now.

Hikari was looking out into the sky, she always seems very shy and quiet.

I decided to take a walk, I was going to have to deal with this myself, if I didn't I would surely fall into the darkness.

"You seem troubled."

I looked up to see Xemnas, his personality is that of a great leader, he's leading and helps us move foward.

"I've met someone who says I have darkness inside of me, and that if I give in I'll turn evil and join them."

"Okay, and who is this someone?"

"Shadow Lugia."

Xemnas looked thoughtful, I was worried that Shadow Lugia was going to force me to join her, even if I resisted.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is to stay strong in the light, bathe yourself in the light and darkness will never prevail."

"Really? Thanks."

I went back to my room to concentrate on the light, keep it strong and keep the darkness out.

I was trying to focus, but it was no good, the darkness was too strong even for my light.

Mew came in.

"_Roxas, are you okay?_"

"I need to concentrate but it's not working."

"_If you need to focus on something, it can only be done with a calm mind._"

"Really?"

"_Here, I'll help._"

She came over to me and put a hand/paw on my forehead.

"_Now, focus._"

I concentrated hard, it was much easier now, Mew was helping to calm my mind of thoughts.

I had managed to push the darkness back... for now, I knew the darkness couldn't be permanantly eliminated, I would have to meditate every day n order to keep the darkness at bay.

"_There, better now?_"

"Yeah... for now, listen... could we..."

"_Go on a date? Sure. It'll help calm your mind._"

"Thanks."

We went to Twilight Town and stopped by a resteraunt, the inhabitants are used to the organization saving them everyday, so they don't of Mew as strange, and because we weren't wearing our coats told them were weren't here on 'hero business'.

We had a meal at the resteraunt and watched the sunset from the clock tower.

"It's beautiful."

"_Yeah it is._"

I gave Mew some Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"_Thanks._"

We sat there eating ice cream for a while.

"Mew..."

"_Yeah..._"

"If something happened to me... what would you do?"

"_Well... I would do what I could to help you, remember the Paopu Fruit has connected us._"

"Yeah, you're right."

I was still afraid of the darkness taking control... I feared Shadow Lugia.

* * *

Can it be? Roxas has a fear? Of his enemy!? Will he control the darkness, or will the darkness control him? Keep reading to find out!


	5. Christmas

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas! Now I'm gonna do a Christmas Special, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Christmas

If there was one thing that could take my mind off the darkness, it was Christmas, the holy time of the year.

I woke up happy, it was Christmas Day, I woke up Mew who was sleeping beside me.

"Merry Christmas Mew."

"_Merry Christmas Roxas._"

We got up and headed for the main hall, there was a huge christmas tree in the corner, underneath were piles of presents, that looked like it could be for over 100 people.

"Whoa!"

"_Roxas..._"

I turned to Mew.

"Yeah?"

"_I got you this._"

Mew gave me a box in silver wrapping, I opened it eagerly, it was an earpiece.

"What is it?"

"_It's a level scanner, it detects your opponant's information, I made it myself._"

"Wow, thanks Mew."

I put it on. (The level scanner has the same apperence as the scouter from DBZ)

I tried it on Mew, a small green screen came in front of my left eye and it scanned Mew's info.

"Mew, level 68

Type: Psychic/Light

HP: 429/429

Power: 79

Defence: 62

Legendary Pokemon from the tree of beginning, can use psycic powers."

"_Wow, that really narrowed it down, let me try._"

I gave it to Mew who tried it on me.

"_Roxas, level 70_

_Type: Light... _(Mew seemed to say that as if there's more but didn't say)

_HP: 543/543_

_Power: 90_

_Defence: 67_

_A member of the Organization of Light, uses a keyblade to attack._"

I was impressed, it works on anything living.

I saw the others get presents as well, Demyx got a sitar polisher, Luxord got a new set of playing cards, Axel got a fireproof haircomb...

After a celebration in the hall we returned to our rooms, I spotted Hikari and decided to eavesdrop on her.

She was looking up into the sky, she looked really zoned out.

I spotted Zexion heading to where she was.

"Hello, what're you up to?" Since Zexion got his heart back, he was like a scholar; always seeming to want to know more about the world.

"Just... wondering."

"Well, I like to know about the space-time continuum and how it works." (And no, he's NOT reffering to Dialga and Palkia)

"Really..."

"_ROXAS!!_"

I jumped and looked behind me, Mew was there looking like an angry mother.

"_Were you spying on their private conversation!?_" She sounded like a mother scoulding her child for doing something they shouldn't.

"Er, well, I, um..." I was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry."

Her anger seemed to vanish.

"_Oh, it's okay... it christmas after all._"

We went back to our room.

* * *

Hope you liked that, for christmas I got a pair of finger-less gloves (and I'm wearing them right now!), have a nice christmas.


	6. Fear

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 6: Fear

I was walking the halls of the castle, focusing on my light, keeping it strong.

"_Roxas... resistance is futile._"

Shadow Lugia's voice was in my head again.

"Calm your mind, calm your mind..." I told myself over and over again.

"_Roxas... you cannot resist the darkness... you cannot resist me!_"

"No! Go away!" I yelled.

Mew came by.

"_Roxas? What's wrong? You're yelling._"

"Okay Mew, you want to know what's bugging me? It's... a pokemon called Shadow Lugia."

"_Shadow Lugia...? Oh yeah, Lugia's evil sister, she's been trying to draw you into darkness huh?_"

"Yeah."

"_Well that's what she does, she draws strong warriors over to the dark side, says she'll give them anything they want, but that's just a trick, she draws you over to her defenceless and then..._"

Mew looked frightened, she shivered.

"What?"

"_You don't wanna know, it's horrible._"

I gulped, knowing that something worse than turning evil awaited if I gave in to the darkness.

"I'd better focus on my light then huh?"

"_You'd better, it's a fate no one wants to endure... well... unless they're crazy._"

I went with Mew to our room, where I looked out the window.

It was sunny out, a bright sky, which was odd for winter, it's because Xemnas created this a the 'perfect world' and doesn't want it ruined.

I thought about me and Mew, we've been together for over a year now, I was wondering what was next, honestly! I don't know what's next!

"Maybe, we'd better confront Shadow Lugia ourselves and get this darkness away from me."

"_No! That's just what she wants, it's the darkness, you're giving in!_"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that if we defeat Shadow Lugia, the darkness will go away."

"_Roxas... okay, you'll find her if you go to the Temple of Darkness in Pokeland, it's east of Spear Pillar._"

"Got it!"

I opened a portal to Pokeland, to Spear Pillar, I'd head east to the Temple of Darkness and confront Shadow Lugia.

"_Whatever you do, don't let her..._"

Mew didn't finish that sentance, she didn't want to remind herself of what she would do to Roxas.

* * *

What is it that Shadow Lugia would do to Roxas? Keep reading to find out!


	7. Confrontation

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 7: Confrontation

I arrived at Spear Pillar where Mew said I should go in order to reach the Temple of Darkness.

"Here goes, if I lose I'll undoubtatly sucumb to that horrible fate."

I headed east until I came to a large, black building.

"That must be it."

I walked up to gaint black doors that seemed to be built to frighten people away, but not me, I was going to eliminate Shadow Lugia and gain my freedom.

"_Who's there?_"

"I have come for you, Shadow Lugia!"

The doors slowly opened and revealed Shadow Lugia sitting on a black throne.

"_Well, well, well... have you decided to join me Roxas?_"

"That's the LAST thing I want, I've come to eliminate you so you'll leave me alone!"

"_But Roxas, you are different from the other warriors I've drawn to me, you are special, I won't trick you into a horrible fate, I'll rule the world's with you at my side._"

For some reason that seemed tempting, no! That's the darkness, it's trying to make me give in to her.

"No! That's a trick, a lie!"

"_Please Roxas, I respect you, I wouldn't fool or deceive you, think, we would rule all worlds together, side-by-side._"

I was finding it hard to resist now, if I gave in, would she really do that? Or would it be a trick and force me to sucumb to that fate?

"_What will it be?_"

"I... I..."

"_Well?_"

"...NO! I won't let the others down, I won't allow you to deceive me. I'll eliminate you and the worlds will be safe from your evil!"

(Kingdom Hearts II OST "Disappeared" Plays)

I drew Oblivion, ready to defeat this monster of darkness, be she a pokemon or not, she's going down.

She shot a stream of darkness at me which I quickly avoided, I them readied Oblivion for a quick cut to her throat, but I missed.

"Jeez, she's quick!"

She came at me with claws sharpened which hit their mark.

"Gah!"

I clutched my throat, it was bleeding.

"_If you won't join me then I'll ensure you die!_"

"No, I won't give in, I'll defeat you!"

I cast Curaga on myself and activated the level scanner.

"Shadow Lugia, Level 80

Type: Darkness

HP: 547/700

Power: 110

Defence: 70

An evil pokemon capable of corrupting the minds of others."

This wasn't good, I was outmatched in level, Power and Defence, I had to take her down, here and now!

"Zantetsuken!"

I cut through her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Is she...?"

* * *

Whoa! Cliffhanger time! Is Shadow Lugia dead, or is this battle just getting started? Keep reading to find out!


	8. Corruption

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 8: Corruption

I walked over to her form to see if she was alive or not.

Deciding she was defeated, I headed for the exit.

"_Where do you think YOU'RE going!?_"

I turned around and I saw her shooting a black beam at me before I blacked out.

(Mew PoV)

Roxas has been gone for a while so I decided to check on him.

I went to the Temple of Darkness, I looked inside to see something that made me cry.

I saw Roxas not moving on the floor and Shadow Lugia laughing.

"_No..._"

I went straight back to the castle to inform the others about it.

"So Shadow Lugia has defeated Roxas?" Said Xemnas.

"_Y-yes... possibly k-k-killed..._" I was crying my eyes out, I may have lost Roxas.

"Then we'll go avenge him."

We all went back to the Temple of Darkness, I looked inside and saw Roxas okay.

"_R-Roxas...?_"

This was weird, the last time I saw him he was supposidly near-death, but now it's like everything's okay.

"Hmm?"

He turned around and saw me.

"_You're okay!_"

"Do I know you?"

I stopped dead, he couldn't have forgotten me, no! It was Shadow Lugia, she corrupted his mind, this was weird, Shadow Lugia only TELLS them to join her side not carry it out.

"_Shadow Lugia's corrupted your mind hasn't she?_"

"Shadow Lugia would never corrupt my mind, I care very much for her."

It was true, she has forced him to surrender to the darkness, this was true because I could no longer see the light in his eyes, only darkness, she must have some plans for him if he has joined her side.

"_Then I'll just have to remind which side you're TRULY on!_" I summoned Oathkeeper.

He summoned Oblivion, ready for battle when...

"_Roxas!_"

Shadow Lugia showed up.

"_Do not waste your time on this weakling, we have plans remember._"

"Yes."

They suddenly teleported away.

"_Roxas... I WILL find a way to free you... somehow..._"

Xemnas came up to me.

"Any idea where they might have gone?"

"_A place where they can plan on taking over the worlds undisturbed._"

"And such a place is...?"

"_The Space Temple!_"

We headed back to the castle where we got to work on making something that got us into space.

"_Don't worry Roxas... I'll free you._"

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnn! Roxas is now on Shadow Lugia's side, but NOT of his free will. Can Mew save him? What plans to Roxas and Shadow Lugia have in mind, and these plans may be something OTHER than ruling the worlds!!


	9. Help

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 9: Help

"_How're we going to get into space?_" Asked Mew.

"I do not know..." Said Xemnas.

"Hold on!" Said Vexen suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

"I think I can make some transportation devices with a few tweaks."

Vexen dissapeared into his laboratory.

"_Well, I think we found a way._"

"But I fear that us alone will not be able to defeat both of them, as Roxas is one of the most powerful members of the Organization." Said Xemnas.

"_We'll need help then, I'll go look for some._"

Mew then wandered off into Pokeland looking for help.

(Mew PoV)

After looking for some time, I only found normal Pokemon that were useless for help.

I nearly gave up when...

I saw a humanoid Espeon, just like Roxas except this one was wearing a black jumpsuit with black finger-less gloves and big black shoes, also his hairstyle was different.

"_H-hello...?_" I said cautiously.

"Uh... hi and... who're you?"

"_Um... my name is Mew._"

"Really? I'm Sora."

I saw that he too has a Keyblade, and when I look at him I can see Roxas, he must be connected to Roxas somehow.

"_Um... do you know someone called Roxas?_"

"Roxas... you mean my nobody?"

"_Wait, you mean YOU'RE Roxas's original self?_"

"Yeah, why?"

"_But... aren't you suppost to be a Heartless?_"

"Well, I managed to return to normal form because of my friends."

"_So that explains why Roxas was different from other nobodies._"

"Yeah."

"_Wait listen, Organization XIII has become whole and is now the Organization of Light, not only that but Roxas has been taken hostage by an Evil Pokemon called Shadow Lugia._"

"Wait, if Roxas has become whole but seperated from me, I guess that makes him my twin brother or something then."

"_I guess so, but right now we need your help Sora._"

"Alright, I'll follow you."

I took Sora back to Xemnas.

"So, this boy can help us?" He asked.

"_Yes, I think he can help us the most because he is Roxas's original self._"

"What is his name?"

"Sora." Said Sora.

"Then while we wait for Vexen to finish the transportation devices, we are going to train to prepare."

"_Yes Xemnas._"

---

Meanwhile in the Space Temple...

---

Roxas was no longer an Espeon, he was a dark Umbreon.

"_Well, now that you are on my side we can do what we want with the worlds..._"

Shadow Lugia was hovering around Roxas slowly.

"Yes Mistress."

"_But first..._"

Her face was dangeriously close to Roxas's face and she licked him on the cheek.

* * *

Sora has joined the fight against Shadow Lugia, and what is Shadow Lugia planning to do with Roxas? Find out next time.


	10. Training

******Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 9: Training

(Mew PoV)

We were traing for the battle against Shadow Lugia and free Roxas from her dark grip.

"Show me what you got!" Said Sora.

I was sparring against Sora for training, I figured we were going to fight Roxas and seeing as Sora is Roxas's original self he would certainly have the same fighting style.

"_Here I come!_" I exclaimed.

I just hope she doesn't do that 'thing' that she does to her victims, because it's horrible and gross too, I hope she won't do it to us.

I swung at Sora but he jumped out of the way and retorted with a double cut, I circled him and sliced him from behind.

---

Meanwhile Vexen was working hard on portable spaceships.

---

"What'cha doin'?" Asked Mizu which caused Vexen to jump.

"Mizu please, I'm working on ships that use anti-gravitation to activate reverse-gravitational force that allow things to fly." Said Vexen.

"...Huh?" Mizu said, rather confused.

"Er... ships that fly." Said Vexen quickly.

---

Back to Mew

---

Sora defeated me fairly in a one-on-one battle.

"I win!" Said Sora triumphantly who held his Keyblade in the air.

"_You ARE just like Roxas._" I said smiling.

"Thanks."

Xemnas came over.

"I heard from Vexen that the portable ships will be finished by tonight."

"Wow, he works fast!" Said Sora.

---

(Roxas PoV)

---

I woke up in some kind of black void.

"Huh? Where am I?"

I could see outside Shadow Lugia's eyes looking directly at me.

"YOU!"

I drew Oblivion and tried to slash through, but nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"_Mmm... Roxas._" Said Shadow Lugia.

"GRR!"

"Oh Mistress." Came my voice, but I didn't say it.

"Huh? What's going on?"

The view changed, there was Shadow Lugia and... me lying on a couch doing...

"OH GOD!!"

I cannot say anymore, my eyes are already poisoned from this.

"NOOOO!! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed.

---

Back to Mew

---

I could sense Roxas's free will.

"_Roxas? Is that you?_"

_"MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE!"_

"_Roxas, what's going on?_"

_"Mew? is that you? Please make this stop!"_

"_What?_"

_"It's Shadow Lugia, she's..."_

"_She's... what?_"

_"AARRRRGH!! MY EYES!"_

"_She couldn't be, could she? Well if she is..._"

Mew's rage began to build up.

"_IF SHE'S DOING YOU-KNOW-BLOODY-WELL-WHAT, THEN SHE'LL MEET A VERY QUICK END!!!_"

Mew shot over to Vexen.

"_TELL ME THOSE PORTABLE SHIPS ARE READY NOOOOOWW!!!!_" Screamed Mew through clentched teeth.

"Just a few more tweaks... there!"

"THANK YOU VEXEN!"

Mew was so full of rage that she would tear Shadow Lugia apart when she got to her

* * *

I know that some of you think that Roxas and Shadow Lugia are wrong, but it's part of the story, anyway think of it as _Dark _Roxas X Shadow Lugia, makes more sense then as the REAL, unbrainwashed Roxas is against the whole thing.


	11. Rescue

******Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 11: Rescue

(Mew PoV)

It was time, we were going to free Roxas from Shadow Lugia's grip and eliminate Shadow Lugia once and for all!

Only me, Sora, Xemnas, Axel and Saix went.

"Please come back safely Axel." Said Larxene as she was bidding Axel farewell.

"Don't worry, we'll eliminate the enemy and we'll return with Roxas." Said Axel.

We got inside the spaceships and headed directly into the sky.

"_Don't worry Roxas, we'll save you._"

(Roxas PoV)

(Kingdom Hearts II OST "Roxas's Theme" Playing)

What'll I do? How do I stop this? Will I ever see Mew again?

A Million thoughts ran through my mind at once, while outside Shadow Lugia was ordering my dark form what to do.

"_They're undoubtatly going to try and free your free will, but we're not going to let that happen_." Said Shadow Lugia.

"No Mistress." My dark form said.

"Oh God, Mew please get here soon." I pleaded.

(Mew PoV)

I could sense Roxas's free will was panicing.

"_What's going on Roxas?_"

"_I'm scared Mew, please help me._"

"_Don't worry, were coming._"

"_And watch out, they know your coming they'll probably set up an ambush so watch out!_"

"_Okay._"

We continued to head towards the space temple.

(Roxas PoV)

Outside they were preparing to ambush.

"I've gotta stop them!" I tried to escape yet it was no use, the darkness had full hold.

"I just hope Mew pulls through."

(Mew PoV)

We docked at the temple, "_Don't worry Roxas, we're here._"

"_But not for much longer._" Said a voice, I turned to see Shadow Lugia.

"_You. I'm here to free Roxas's free will and you won't stop me._"

"_Oh we'll see about that. Roxas._" She called Roxas and he drew Oblivion, but he suddenly dropped his keyblade and grabbed his head in pain. "Argh! You're still... consious in there...?" He said, "_Yes! And I'm breaking free!_"

"_That voice!_" exclaimed Shadow Lugia.

"_Roxas, fight it!_"

* * *

Roxas's free will is fighting back! Will he succeed? Keep reading!


	12. Double Battles

******Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 12: Double Battles

Author's Notes: This chapter contains a LOT of switching perspectives, so prepare for two parallel epic battles!

* * *

(Roxas PoV)

In my mind, I was standing on the stained-glass floor that was my awakening, it currently hand the picture of Yin and Yang on it, I watched my shadowy other float down.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" Said D. Roxas.

"You don't know how far I'll go to protect my friends." I said with confidence.

"Hmph, friendship is merely a waste of emotion." He said.

"No it's not! It's more than emotion, it's a strength, a strength to protect them all!"

"I don't care what happens to me, so long as I save everyone!" I said and summoned Two become One.

(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST "A Battle of Great Valor" Plays through the chapter)

(Mew PoV)

Dark Roxas seemed to be struggling, he was holding his head in pain.

"_Roxas, I know you can beat him. But we have to deal with this evil monster!_" I summoned Oathkeeper and pointed it at Shadow Lugia.

"_Ready guys?_"

"Yeah!" The others summoned their weapons.

"_It is futile to face us, darkness is ALWAYS dominant over light._" Said Shadow Lugia.

"_You know, I used to think so too. I was always afraid of the darkness, but when I met Roxas, he showed me how strong light is, light and darkness are equal forces, they're two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other, that's what Roxas has taught me. And now he is fighting the darkness inside him to gain control over it again._" I pointed and Dark Roxas who was holding his head and exclaiming in pain, "_And he's going to use his light to do so._"

"_But how will you hope to defeat me?_"

"_Roxas means the world to me, I will protect him, I MUST protect him, and I'm NOT going to let you harm him anymore!_"

(Roxas/Mew split screen)

"I'll never let harm come to Mew."/"_I'll protect Roxas from anyone._"

"Mew/Roxas is my power, and I'm hers/his!" said Roxas and Mew in unison.

(Roxas PoV)

I ran at him and he vanished, and appeared behind me. "Too slow." He struck me with the Oblivion keyblade, I jumped back and fired a Firaga at him. He jumped aside but fire spells home in on their target and it hit it's mark. Wasting no time I swung a three-hit combo, followed by Ars Arcanum and ending with Wind Raid, he quickly recovered and jumped back.

(Mew PoV)

"_This is between you and me._" Said Shadow Lugia as she summoned a barrier around us that prevented the others from interfearing, I glared at her and summoned light within Oathkeeper and swung, she was hit twice and shot a stream of darkness at me, I was knocked back and saw that she was charging up again.

(Roxas PoV)

I was flung back by a strong attack and almost fell of the platform, "Well, well, getting rusty are we?" he said in a taunting fasion. "Shut up!" I said as I caught my breath. I had to think, he knows all my moves because he IS me. But how can I overcome him? He was slowly walking towards me, I needed Mew.

(Mew PoV)

I was knocked into the wall by the blast of darkness, she came at me but I was prepared, I used Faith and summoned pillars of light and sent them in all directions, it knocked her back but I knew she wasn't done yet, "_You meddling imp!_" She rushed at me and hit me hard with a Shadow Claw, I felt my power draining, if only Roxas was here to help.

(Roxas/Mew split screen)

"Mew/Roxas, I need your help." Said Roxas and Mew in unison, suddenly, part of their powers were transferred to each other, they had managed to pull of a D-Link simultaneously!

(Roxas PoV)

I suddenly felt the light within my heart, I had Mew's powers as well as my own.

(Mew PoV)

I felt a powerful surge of wind (A/N: I decided to make Roxas's power wind because my thoughts are that Roxas is Ventus reborn!), Roxas was lending me his power!

(Roxas PoV)

With Mew's light with me I couldn't lose, he charged at me but I countered with Judgement, I leaped into the air and created magical bursts of light occur over the battlefield, ending with a powerful explosion of light. "Aaargh! How did you become so strong!" He asked, "Well, I just combined Mew's powers with my own, like I siad I will do anything to protect her." I ran at him and knocked him into the air and followed with Salvation, I summoned all the light I could and surrounded myself with a tower of light that weakened him greatly, I was feeling cocky at this point, "What's wrong, giving up already?" I taunted. This had gone on long enough, I ran at him and sliced him with my keyblade.

(Mew PoV)

With Roxas's powers with me, Shadow Lugia is going down. I used Tornado Strike, I summoned a barrier of wind around me that blew Shadow Lugia away, (litteraly!) she hit the wall and dropped down, "_I won't be defeated so easily, twerp._" She charged at me but using Tornado, I was able to suck her into a vortex of wind, I controlled the wind and hurled her around the area, hitting her with any obsticale that was in the way, "_Had enough yet?_" I taunted as she hit the floor, I was going to end this, I raised by keyblade and stabbed her.

(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST "A Battle of Great Valor" Ends)

(Roxas PoV)

He was defeated and faded into nothingness, as I watched him fade I saw that my awakening floor was forming a picture, it was a picture of me holding a keyblade that resembled the wind that blows through the sky, suddenly that keyblade appeared in my had, it was green and it looked like the wind: it's handle resembled a cloud and the blade looked like the breese in the sky, the keychain was of a star. Now I have truly awakened, by defeating my darkness I have awakened my true meaning. I glowed with light and faded.

I awoke with Mew staring at me, "Mew!" I hugged her, so glad to see her again. "_You're ok! I thought you wouldn't make it._" Said Mew who was crying. "Don't worry, I'm here now, and look at this." I summoned my new keyblade, "I have truly awakened and have earned a keyblade of my own, I'll call it... 'Heaven's Wind'." I named my new keyblade. "_Oh Roxas, I think that's a beautiful name._" Said Mew as we got up to leave.

"_Not... so... fast..._" I turned around and saw that Shadow Lugia was still alive.

"You're still here? Don't worry Mew, I'LL take care of this." I summoned Heaven's Wind and prepared to fight her.

"_I... no longer have a use for you..._" Said Shadow Lugia.

Mew gasped as she knew what this meant.

* * *

Roxas beat the darkness and got a new keyblade (YAY!) But now Shadow Lugia is back and she will try to do to Roxas what she did to every other warrior! But that's for next chapter.

Roxas & Mew's signature moves (They can use simple moves like Quick Blitz, Sliding Dash and normal spells, but these are exclusive.):

Roxas:

Tornado Strike,  
Tornado,  
Wind Raid,  
Spark Raid,  
Ars Arcanum,  
Sonic Blade,

Mew:

Faith,  
Judgement,  
Salvation,  
Wishing Edge,  
Magic Hour,  
Event Horizon,


	13. The Final Battle pt 1

******Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 13: The Final Battle pt 1

(Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days OST "Another Side" Plays)

(Mew PoV)

Roxas bravely walked up to S. Lugia with Heaven's Wind drawn, but she was out of choices so she would inevitably try to... make Roxas suffer a grusume fate.

"I'll finish you and everything can go back to the way it was!" Roxas said with keyblade held high.

"_I don't think so... my pray._"

She suddenly leaped into the air and assumed a battle stance.

"You won't get away!" Roxas chased after her attempting to slice her, but she was too quick and she knocked him to the ground. "_No!_" I cried out as I thought it was over, but Roxas wasn't one to give up so easily, he got up and launched Tornado Strike, sending her flying into a wall. "_No, I won't be beaten this time. You'll be mine soon enough... my tasty morsel._" It was clear at this point what she intended to do with him, "What? I don't know what you're talking about, but you're going down!" Although Roxas seemed oblivious.

She charged at him again attempting to bite him with her huge maw, Roxas was quickly dodging each one, I saw that he was starting to understand what she was attempting to do to him.

Roxas suddenly tripped backwards falling on the floor, I gasped in horror as I saw her rise up to finish it when suddenly...

"Over here, you colossal bitch!" I turned my head to see Sora had shot a Firaga at the back of her head, provoking her which gave Roxas time to recover. Getting up Roxas ran at her but she knocked him down with her tail, "_I'll deal with you right after this little pest is no more!_" She was advancing on Sora. Roxas, thinking quickly threw a stone at her head, she turned around, "_So you want to go first, very well..._" She shot some paralyzer darkness at Roxas and advanced on him, before she sealed his fate she spoke to him.

"_I'm dissapointed in you Roxas, you could have been a great warrior of darkness but instead you decided to remain with these weaklings. Well goodbye Roxas, enjoy you're new home._"

Roxas was still paralyzed and unable to move, Sora was rushing towards her but wasn't going to reach her in time. She opened her giant maw as wide as it would go and scooped Roxas inside, "_NOOOOOO! ROXAS!_" I screamed in pure horror but it was too late she was gulping him down her mouth, by now she already had half of him inside and I couldn't bare to watch, I covered my eyes, hoping that this was all just a horrible nightmare but of course this was not so and she continued to gulp him down.

"Nnnrgghh... s-stop you fiend!" Roxas barely managed to say through the paralysis. Only his head was left hand with one final gulp he was sliding down her throat, the only noise now was the slimy sliding of Roxas going down.

"NOOOOOOOO, NOOO!" I cried, Sora and the others came over to comfort me.

"_Mmmm, that THAT was delicious, the stronger they are, the tastier they are in the end._" S. Lugia was licking her fingers/wingtips after her meal.

Shadow Lugia had swallowed Roxas whole.

* * *

OMG! The 'Horrible Fate' has finally been revealed! Yes she looks for strong warriors and eats them because like she said: "The stronger they are, the tastier they are in the end."

What will Mew do next? Find out in 'The Final Battle pt 2'!


	14. The Final Battle pt 2

******Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Chapter 13: The Final Battle pt 2

(Mew PoV)

After Roxas was eaten by S. Lugia I could take no more, I was going to eliminate this monster and free Roxas.

"_You monster! Release him!_" I commanded her.

"_And why should I?_" She asked.

I was about to erupt with anger at this... this... bitch!

Suddenly, a great white flash flew in from the doorway, it was Lugia. "_Sister, what have you done to that young boy!_" He said angrily, "_W-Well brother, you see..._" Lugia gave his sister a threatening look before she spat Roxas out. "Eww... I do NOT want to go there again." Said Roxas who was covered in drool, "_Roxas!_"

(Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix OST "The Other Promise" Plays)

We ran towards each other and embraced.

(Sora PoV)

The scene was heartwarming, Roxas and Mew were in a loving embrace and they seemed inseperable, and I didn't know exactly how right I was. But then our attention turned back to S. Lugia who was staring at Lugia with disgust.

"Mew, let's do this together." Said Roxas.

"_Yeah._"

They summoned their keyblades and prepared for the final defeat of the shadow queen.

(Roxas PoV)

With keyblades in hand, we charged at her with Lugia at our side. She quickly leaped out of the way and blasted us with shadow force, but Lugia protected us form the attack, "_Go! I'll cover you!_" I nodded and we leaped towards her with our keyblades pointed, ready to end it. She flung us away with her wing.

"Ugh. We've got to end it, we'll be as one." I told Mew, she nodded.

We slowly got up and focused our power with each other, we combined our powers and obtained more powerful, super forms.

Omega Roxas, my coat turned a flashing grey colour and was weilding the Aublade (Aublade is from 358/2 Days) as well as Heaven's Wind.

Hyper Mew, Mew's coat was glowing a bright pink colour and was weilding Destiny's Embrace (The keyblade Kairi uses near the end of KHII, is also a keyblade for Aqua in Birth by Sleep) as well as Oathkeeper.

I took the first move, I leaped at S. Lugia and unleashed an attack I call 'Whirlwind from the heavens', it was a giant tornado/whirlwind and S. Lugia was caught in it recieving constant pain.

Mew leaped above and used 'Judgment of Destiny', a charge-up of light and blasts it as an extremely powerful blast.

"Now, we finish it. Sora! Help us finish this monster!"

Sora leaped towards us, entering Final Form as he did so, weilding Kingdom Key and Two Become One.

"Now we know what to do." We channeled our energy between us, it was the final move.

"Now!"

"_Trinity..._"

"Limit...!"

We held all six of our keyblades in the air: Heaven's Wind, Aublade, Oathkeeper, Destiny's Embrace, Kingdom Key and Two Become One. Lugia covered the others with protect, even though quite a bit of the blast got through. The resulting blast of light was so powerful that it clensed S. Lugia of all her darkness.

"Did... we do it?" Asked Sora as we returned to our normal forms.

"I... think so, yeah she's finally defeated!" I cheered with a fist in the air.

* * *

Yay! Epilogue next chapter.

The story is coming to an end but there'll be another story after and I'm planning about 100+ chapters for it. O_O


	15. Epilogue

******Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Epilogue

It was done, she was finally defeated.

"_She'll be brought before the council for this, they'll decide her sentance._" Said Lugia.

"Uhh... council?" I asked.

"_The Coucil of Legendarys is a council led by the alpha: Arceus to watch over the pokemon world._" Explained Mew.

"Uhh... right."

We got back into our ships and Lugia carried his unconsious sister back down to the others.

"We did it!"

(Kingdom Hearts II OST "Fantasia Alla Marcia for piano, chorus and orchestra" (credits) Plays)

Everyone cheered as they finally knew that this was over, Xemnas opened a portal back to the World of Eternal Light (A/N: I had to look back to chapter 1 to remember that name), the castle and the city below were glowing with light as the citizens cheered us with everlasting prase. Lugia set his sister down so that Xemnas walked up to her. "You attempted to draw Roxas over to your side, the side of darkness. You were foolish in doing so, as we the Organization of Light will never stand for such a thing. You will be prosocuted by the Council of Legendarys and Arceus himself! (Yeah, Xemnas knows Arceus as a good friend)" S. Lugia hung her head, (Although Roxas, Mew and Sora clensed her of her darkness, she still looks 'dark', but cannot use shadow powers) everyone looked at her with anger, but Sora looked at her with sorrow and remorse but this was ignored.

In Roxas's room, Roxas was pacing back and forth, muttering something. "Well... this is it." Roxas headed to the door to look for Mew, when the door opened and Mew came in. "Uhh.. Mew, I uh..." "_What is it Roxas?_" "Well in recent events I've thought that... that I..." He slapped himself mentally _"C'mon, you can do this!" _"Would you..." "_Just spit it out_" Mew half-giggled from Roxas stumbling over his words. Roxas dove his hand into his pocket, franticly searching for something, Mew noticed a small velvet box had dropped from his coat. "_Roxas, what's that?_" Mew asked, "Ah!" Roxas dove for it and looked up at Mew on one knee, "Mew, we've been together for over a year and I know that the poupu fruit bound us together, but it's not as strong as this..." Roxas slowly opened the box, _"This is it!"_ Roxas mentally told himself. Roxas opened the box and it was a ring with a huge diamond on top, "Will you marry me?" Roxas clenched his eyes shut, waiting for a response. "_Oh Roxas, of course I'll marry you!_" Roxas jumped up and hugged Mew and gave her a kiss, he gave her the ring and she put it on. It was able to fit on her paw perfectly without slipping off because that's how it was designed.

Back with the others, Lugia was scolding S. Lugia in the guest room, "Well, what now?" Asked Demyx who had Mizu clung to him. "Well, after the prosocution of Shadow Lugia we have another event to go with." Said Xemnas, "What?" Asked Mizu, "Well, whisper-whisper." whispered Xemnas. "NO WAY!" Exclaimed Mizu. "Yeah, I can hear through walls." Said Xemnas proudly.

(Roxas Narrating)

Well, so ends another one of our _amazing _adventures, but there are more to come especially the next one as it's the most dangerous one yet!

* * *

Yay! It's finished finally! And with an ending like that how can you NOT expect part III to this epic saga? Part three will be 100+ chapters long, I want to make it a 'legendary' story and will be more pairings than EVER!


	16. Trailer to part III

******Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within**

Trailer to part III

* * *

When all finally seems at peace.

The union of two hearts is interuptted.

And a new, evil organization threatens what they fight for.

Will Roxas be able to rise to the ultimate challenge?

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure III - The Rise of Shadow Matrix**


End file.
